Nos seus Olhos
by clau snape
Summary: Vinte anos depois, caminhos se cruzam e o tempo, sempre ele, dá as cartas! Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo Snape Fest e foi uma resposta Prompts: Escrito nas estrelas e Tempo.


Nome da fic: Nos seus olhos.  
Autor: Clau Snape

Beta reader: Mia Teixeira  
Pares: Severo Snape/ Hermione Granger.

Censura: Livre.

Gênero: Romance.

Spoilers: Nada que ninguém já não saiba.  
Desafio: Essa fic foi uma resposta Prompts: Escrito nas estrelas e Tempo.

Resumo: Vinte anos depois, caminhos se cruzam e o tempo, sempre ele, dá as cartas! OK! Resumos não são o meu forte!

Agradecimentos: À Mia que aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo aceitou as minhas súplicas e betou essa fic.

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo Snape Fest. 

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Ela sabia que ele exercera sobre ela um estranho poder desde a primeira vez que ela o vira. Com todo aquele jeito autoritário e superior, ele zombava da sua meninice, zombava da sua inocência, mas a instigara a crescer e se tornar mulher. Ela fugira dele inicialmente por achar que nunca daria certo; diferenças de idade, de temperamento, porém eles combinavam em muitas outras coisas. Seus valores eram os mesmos. Acreditavam na lealdade, na justiça, no saber e no bem. Apesar disso tudo, quando a guerra terminou cada um seguiu seu rumo. Ela seguiu os impulsos da juventude. Estudou, se tornou muito precocemente um nome respeitado no meio, graças às suas descobertas. Chegou mesmo a construir uma vida a dois junto a seu colega de escola, mas as incompatibilidades foram tantas que levaram embora qualquer tentativa de felicidade. Na verdade ela nunca o esquecera. A lembrança daqueles olhos negros como ébano jamais saiu da sua memória.

Agora passado quase 20 anos, ela estremecia só de pensar em como seria reencontrá-lo. Parecia a mesma adolescente que deixara Hogwarts em busca de outros horizontes.

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Ele se isolou, se afastou do mundo bruxo e tentou esquecer tudo o que vivera. Nenhuma dúvida pairava mais sobre ele, sua inocência fora provada há muito tempo. Ele era um homem livre novamente, mas amargara durante um bom tempo em Azkaban, até que tudo fosse provado. Após sua libertação, se refugiara e se afastara de todo e qualquer contato com a comunidade bruxa. Fora viver dedicado às suas poções, trabalhando para um laboratório trouxa. Quanto menos ele soubesse do que estava ocorrendo no seu antigo mundo, tanto melhor. Ele queria apagar de vez todas as lembranças que povoavam sua mente. Principalmente as lembranças dela, a primeira mulher que amou depois de tantos anos. Amou e reprimiu. Ele podia sentir ainda o olhar dela num misto de tristeza e desapontamento, na última vez que se encontraram. Pensar nela doía como uma queimadura. Uma ferida que fora aberta e que nunca fechara. Ele temia ser feliz, vivera tanto tempo nas trevas, que simplesmente desaprendera. Somente a lembrança dos olhos castanhos, meigos e vivazes o acalentava. Como ela estaria? Se ao menos ele tivesse uma réstia de esperança sobre os sentimentos dela...

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Aquela parecia ser uma tarde comum. O vento do final do outono teimava em correr por entre as alamedas daquele parque, levantando as folhas douradas que repousavam no calçamento. Para muitos não era o clima ideal, mas ela se sentia à vontade naquele lugar. Diversas vezes ela se refugiara ali para pensar na vida; em como seria se tivesse levado adiante seus desejos de adolescente; em como seria se tivesse desafiado a tudo e a todos, assumindo o que seria um escândalo na época - sua paixão por Severo Snape!

Ela tinha certeza que não seria fácil viver a seu lado, mas entendia o estilo de vida do mestre em Poções. Ela podia ver além do que os outros viam, ela conseguia ver através de seus olhos negros toda a carga que ele carregara sem nunca reclamar. Ela conseguia enxergar que o sarcasmo em seu sorriso era, muitas vezes, a forma que ele tinha de extravasar tudo que o mundo lhe negara. Ele era a resposta a todas as suas perguntas. Era o porto seguro dos seus sonhos. Ela aprendera a amá-lo com o passar do tempo. A cada ano de distância dele ela o compreendia e o amava cada vez mais. E ela só desejava poder dizer tudo isso para ele algum dia.

Sentou-se no banco sob o frondoso plátano e começou a ler um livro escrito por ele, aproveitando o resto da tarde.

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Estranhamente, a imagem dos olhos dela eram uma constante. Não só dos olhos, na verdade ele ainda pensava muito nela. Em seu jeito voluntarioso, em sua coragem, em seu modo irritantemente sagaz. Não bastara tantos anos de ausência, nada havia sido suficientemente forte para apagar a força que o olhar dela provocava nele. Aquilo tudo, porém, era um devaneio. Uma ilusão tola ele achar que após tantos anos ele teria esse direito. Que os olhos castanhos que lhe consumiam de desejo e lembranças poderiam aplacar tudo que o tempo lhe tirara. Resolveu sair, um pouco de ar fresco lhe faria bem. Colocou uma pesada capa sobre o corpo esguio e saiu sem rumo definido. Andou a esmo por algumas horas, quando se deparou com aquele parque tão comum naquelas regiões da Inglaterra. Entrou prestando atenção ao pouco movimento. Era fim de tarde de uma terça-feira, e praticamente só os esquilos lhe faziam companhia, correndo entre as árvores. Rumou em direção a um recanto onde pudesse sentar um pouco e respirar o ar fresco do final do outono. De repente ele estacou! Devia estar sofrendo de alguma alucinação. Sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore centenária estava uma jovem mulher muito semelhante àquela que povoava sua mente nos últimos vinte anos. Cabelos castanhos volumosos caíam sobre seus ombros enquanto ela lia distraidamente. Um segundo olhar não deixou margem a dúvidas. Era ela! Hermione Granger. Uma respiração entrecortada chamou a atenção fazendo com que ela levantasse os olhos do livro e olhasse em direção ao ruído. Seus olhos... Algo que ele jamais esquecera. Os reflexos de todos os seus sonhos deixados de lado. Subitamente, ele percebeu que uma força superior o colocara naquele local, perante a possibilidade de refazer um outro caminho. O contato visual que eles travaram não se desfez. Eram negros e castanhos ligados por uma força magnética. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se de repente tudo voltasse a fazer sentido. Ele se aproximou mais e mais, até chegar ao banco onde ela estava. Suspirou profundamente procurando as palavras certas.

- Estranha coincidência... Hermione – ele falou num tom abaixo do seu normal.

- Coincidência? Como assim? – ela estava tão aturdida quanto ele, nem em seus mais tresloucados pensamentos poderia supor encontrá-lo, não depois de tanto tempo sem notícias.

- Bom, não sei se você conhece a teoria da Serendipidade, que seria a capacidade de fazer, por acaso, descobertas desejáveis. Eu só posso supor que estou vivendo isso – ele falou num tom mais sereno agora, porém com absoluta certeza do que dizia.

- Sim, eu conheço a teoria, e o livro do fisiologista que a popularizou, Cannon, se não me falha a memória. E não posso me abster de lhe dizer que não creio em coincidências, Severo. Mas sim numa força superior à nossa vontade, que permitiu que nos encontrássemos. Estava escrito nas estrelas, Severo. O tempo não foi capaz de nos fazer abandonar o desejo mais íntimo dos nossos corações e mentes. Por isso estamos aqui, agora. Porque, por mais que os anos tenham passado, nós nos reconhecemos e reconhecemos o sentimento que nos une. No momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram nós pudemos perceber que estamos seguros juntos. E que o nosso amor viverá eternamente. – E dizendo isso, ela estendeu suas mãos.

- Sabe do que mais eu senti falta nesse tempo todo? Desse seu jeito de sabe-tudo irritante, e que invariavelmente está correto. – Ele acolheu as mãos dela entre as dele e as tomou nos lábios, delicadamente. Se o destino, acaso, ou seja lá que nome tivesse, permitira que eles se reencontrassem, ele não mais se oporia. Daria a chance ao tempo de serem felizes.

FIM

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

N/A – Hoje retornando para casa, ouvi no rádio a música " In your eyes", do George Benson; naftalina pura, eu sei, mas foi o suficiente pra fazer com que a fic acontecesse. Bom, quase todo mundo sabe o quanto eu sou apaixonada por esse shipper e como eu gosto de finais felizes. Tenho que confessar que existe um pouco de RL no que escrevi. E que também estou no clima de "Serendipity". Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, e se não gostarem, fazer o quê? Não se pode agradar a todos, sempre. Bjs Clau.

N/A 2 – O autor citado, Cannon, realmente escreveu e popularizou a idéia da serendipidade (serendipity), na obra _The way of an investigator,1945_. Acabei indo parar num artigo de psicologia da UFRGS. O que a gente não faz pra ser fiel à idéia. Rsrs

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

Nota de beta:

Clau, vc tem que ter noção nessa sua cabeça maluca que eu não sou beta de nada. Isso é só doideira que eu nem sei como começou. Acho que foi pra poder ler fics em primeira mão. Rsrsrsrs

De qualquer jeito, foi muito lindo ler isso! Emocionante e comovente. Espero que todos gostem, apesar dessa sua mania doentia de juntar esses dois.

Parabéns!

Beijos!

Mia


End file.
